The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
Semiconductor light emitting devices are devices generating light within a specific wavelength band using electron-hole combination. Since semiconductor light emitting devices have advantages, such as relatively long lifespans, low power consumption, and rapid initial start-up characteristics, compared to filament-based light sources, demand for semiconductor light emitting devices is constantly increasing. In particular, III-nitride semiconductors capable of emitting short-wavelength blue light are spotlighted.
Recently, research into improving the light emission efficiency of semiconductor light emitting devices has been actively conducted. In particular, various types of electrode structures are being developed in order to improve light emission efficiency and light emission amounts of semiconductor light emitting devices.